


Bits and Pieces

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small ficlet I have written over the past few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few bits and pieces of fics and stories that are too short to call a oneshot that I've written for a few of my favourite pals recently, thought I may as well share over here, too :) 
> 
> Genres, warnings, ratings etc are all subject to shift as I add various stories!

Written after Bill posted [these obscene photos](https://instagram.com/p/3bhZ3VtTt9/?taken-by=billkaulitz) to his Instagram. I swear to god that boy.

 

~~~~

 

“The fans will go insane if you post those photos,” Tom warned. “They’ll want to know who’s taking them.”   
  
“I post a thousand pictures of myself,” Bill waved his hand dismissively and continued to tap away, no doubt already uploading to Instagram.   
  
Tom snatched the phone from Bill’s hands, ignoring his brother’s squawk.   
  
“Not like this,” Tom said, scrolling through Bill’s phone. His lips quirked as his thumb swiped through the twenty or so he’d just taken. The skin stretched tight over Bill’s lean body, his tattoos stark against the light skin and Tom wanted to run his hands all over his twin again, to feel his desperate breath as he worked him to orgasm.   
  
Smirking, he looked down at Bill now. His hands were no longer covering his face but his own come decorated his abdomen in glistening ribbons.   
  
“You look a mess.”   
  
“Nnn,” Bill squirmed under his twin’s scrutiny. “It’s your fault.”   
  
Tom splayed his spare hand over Bill’s belly, accidentally smearing in some of Bill’s come with his thumb. Before Bill could protest Tom lifted the phone and snapped another picture, once, twice.   
  
“Delete that,” Bill groaned.   
  
“No,” Tom grinned, tapping the screen to view his photography.   
  
“Are you sending it to yourself?”   
  
Tom didn’t answer but he didn’t need to. His own phone buzzed on their bedside table and Bill rolled his eyes, his legs squeezing around Tom’s hips in admonishment.   
  
“Don’t post that one anywhere,” Tom said, setting Bill’s phone down on the bed. Slowly, he eased over Bill, pushing Bill’s legs back and beginning to move inside him again. It was slightly uncomfortable but the way Bill was responding so keenly made the blood pool in his groin once more. It never took long with Bill.   
  
He watched amusedly as Bill rolled his eyes for a second time. “The fans wouldn’t need to wonder who took the photo if I did.”   
  
Tom nodded as Bill reached beside his own head to brush blindly at Tom’s tattooed fingers.   
  
“At least no one will think it’s you who took those other ones,” Bill said to Tom as he clenched around him with a small gasp.   
  
“I don’t know,” Tom said as he nosed along Bill’s cheek and pushed his lips out to kiss the skin there. “I’ve heard some pretty crazy theories.”   
  
Bill’s legs tightened around him again. “They’re not theories if they’re true.”   
  
“No,” Tom agreed. “But no one needs to know that.”   
  
His chest was pressing Bill into their mattress now and he could feel the sticky mess they’d made there earlier between them.   
  
Bill was making soft noises and his hands stroked up and down Tom’s sides, urging him to move.   
  
“Round two?” Tom pulled back enough to look into Bill’s eyes. Slowly, sensually, he rocked his hips down, already feeling Bill grow hard against his stomach. He didn’t need to ask, they’d already started really.   
  
“Mm,” Bill purred. Tom watched as Bill’s eyes fluttered shut and he nudged up to seek Tom’s lips. “Kiss me.”   
  
Tom obliged, connecting their lips tenderly.   
  
“This is the perfect way to start the day,” Bill said as he lay back and let Tom fuck him lazily.   
  
“For you maybe,” Tom reminded him helpfully. “I can go back to sleep.”   
  
Bill cracked an eye open to peer at Tom reproachfully. “I should start making you drive me to these things.”   
  
“Uh-uh,” Tom shook his head, amused. “This is nothing to do with me.”   
  
Bill sighed and closed his eyes again, clenching hard around Tom as he did so.   
  
Tom moaned, his head falling forward to press into the side of Bill’s neck. He inhaled, loving the feel of his twin all around him.   
  
“I mean, I don’t  _have_  to wake you up,” he heard Bill say. “You’ve got some pretty decent wank material now anyway.”   
  
Tom pulled back and looked down at Bill as he continued to thrust in and out of his tight heat leisurely. “You should wake me up, I prefer it this way,” he said seriously.   
  
Bill raised an eyebrow and shrugged against the sheets.   
  
“I’ll drive you if you want,” Tom said quickly. For a moment he wondered if he’d really pissed of his brother but then Bill was laughing.   
  
“You’re lucky I prefer it this way, too.”   
  
Tom grinned and kissed Bill gently, humming when Bill’s arms held him close. They shared another kiss and gently, hotly, Tom fucked his twin until they both came undone for a second time that morning.   
  
Tom loved mornings.


End file.
